criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Phillip Connor
Maya Connor |path = Budding Serial Killer Abductor Hacker |mo = See below |victims = 1 killed 4 killed by proxy 1 attempted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Adam J. Harrington |appearance = #6 }} "Maya! Maya! I love you!" Phillip Connor is a budding serial killer (and serial killer by proxy) who appeared in #6. History As a child, Connor started cutting himself, and his mother Agatha, presumably out of shame and embarrassment, referred to it as "a disease". In his adult years, Connor acquired computer skills from an unspecified source and also began seeing a woman named Maya, who was already married at the time. The two eventually married, but their marriage soon deteriorated, causing him to snap and start killing, targeting couples that he was jealous of and killing them at a facility he managed to acquire. In #6, he had already claimed two sets of victims by the time he set his sights on Mary Hammond, who reminded him of Maya. Abducting her, he gains her trust, all the while psychologically torturing her with video recordings of himself. Connor then kills her and authenticates himself by screaming in revulsion at the recording. Simultaneous to that, the BAU is called in to investigate the couple killings. Connor then targets Emma Churchill, abducting her in her car and taking her to his facility. Gaining her trust, he manipulates her into stabbing him using a recording of himself that threatens Emma's life. Connor then tells Emma about Maya and asks about her husband; when she gives him an answer, he tells her that she is doing it for her husband and then gets her to stab him again. Later, Emma patches him up, and he tells her of a secret escape route located in her room. When Emma eventually hears footsteps, likely another of Connor's recordings, she takes her chance and flees through a tunnel underneath her bed. Getting into a hallway, she sprints toward a door, only to be attacked by a masked Connor and taken back into her room. He then stabs himself and, when she awakens, he tells her that they both have to die, and that Emma could go first. However, the BAU, having deduced Connor as the unsub and found his facility, break into the building. Emma overhears them and tries calling out for help, only for Connor to hold her at knifepoint. The BAU and SWAT confront him, and Blake pleads with Connor to surrender for Maya's sake. She then allows Maya, whom the BAU requested to come with them, and she convinces Connor to release Emma. He does so, but when Maya bitterly states that she doesn't want to look at him again and is walked out, Connor starts professing his love to her as he is arrested. About a week later, someone kills the BAU Section Chief Erin Strauss in a style that combines the M.O.'s of Connor and a poisoner the BAU captured. However, the BAU realized that the aspects of Connor's M.O. used in the copycat murder were actually based on a false report Strauss made of the case, apparently as a method to trick the killer. Modus Operandi Connor initially targeted married couples, whose cars he would hack into so he could lie in wait for them when they got inside. After abducting them, he would take them into his facility, where he would make them stab each other to death. He then began targeting lone women and, by pretending to be a victim himself, gained their trust. Using video recordings of himself issuing orders whilst wearing a mask, he would manipulate the women into stabbing him repeatedly in the stomach. Connor would then kill the women by fatally stabbing them once. Profile Based on the ages of the victims, the unsub is probably a 30- to 40-year-old white male from Grosse Point. Up until he killed Mary Hammond, he has been an equal-opportunity, anger-retaliatory sadist. He hates couples, most likely because his own marriage failed in a humiliatingly way and his wife may have left him for a man she may be engaged or married to. However, a major shift happened with Mary Hammond. He was not able to abduct the husband, but he needed someone to cut her, so his M.O. was forced to evolve. He has probably abducted a sixth victim, a man who reminded him of his own failed marriage, whom he has been keeping alive so that he can repeat the process with Emma Churchill. He could be a surrogate for the ex-wife's new husband or could actually be the new husband. Even if the man was forced to kill Mary Hammond, he may find it easier to cross that line with Emma Churchill. It was later revealed at the end of the episode that the sixth man, Connor, was the actual unsub who was living up an evolved fantasy. Known Victims Victims by Proxy The following were forced to kill themselves by Connor *Brian and Melissa Cain *Paul and Elizabeth Garrett **Paul Garrett **Elizabeth Garrett Personal Victims *Mary Hammond *Emma Churchill Notes *Adam J. Harrington, the actor who portrays Connor, previously portrayed Ronald Basderic, a budding serial killer on the crime drama CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. *Connor seems to have a basis within George Foyet, a.k.a. The Boston Reaper, who also targeted couples, wore a mask to intimidate and frighten the victims, and cut himself after killing his girlfriend in order to pretend to be a victim and therefore place himself out of suspicion. *In the season finale, The Replicator, JJ referred to Connor as "The Cutter", which was presumably a general reference to his tendency of cutting himself, not a nickname. *The scenario of Connor having couples kill one another seems to be loosely based on the premise of an episode of the crime drama Law & Order: Criminal Intent, in which a serial killer indiscriminately abducts couples and randomly chooses one partner to shoot and kill the other, otherwise die by his own hand. If the chosen partners agree to do so, out of fear of being murdered, they would be released, a scenario that applied to all but one of the targeted couples. Appearances *Season Eight **#6 **The Replicator Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Eight Criminals Category:Proxy Killers Category:Abductors Category:Hackers Category:Budding Serial Killers Category:Psychopaths